Blood Lust
by Okamimaru
Summary: I feel his presance everywhere I go...his piercing eyes fallowing my movements. His touches roaming over my body. The feel of his soft lips pressed into mine. Read & Review


**Chapter 1~**

**(Hinata's POV)**

Back and forth I swayed in the swing as the wind brushed my hair into a mess of tangles. I could taste the bitter sting of winter on my tongue. As I sat there, I couldn't help but wonder if my wavy locks were shimmering a light blue, as many claimed they did in the sun. Several feet away a group of teens talked squeezed tightly in a circle whispering. I felt no welcoming aura from the group only seclusion and severe loneliness, for my time during lunch was spent observing the people around me; my odd colored eyes, often enough, causing them to flinch as my gaze would descend upon them.

Today was particularly cold out and despite constant warnings I had stupidly refused to bring a jacket with me. Shivering from every tiny gust that hit me, it wasn't long till I feared for my ribcage that if not helped would tremble straight through my flesh.

Grumbling and cursing my stubbornness I begin walking across the dew damp grass and enter my high school. The first thing I do when I set foot onto the tile floor is fall. If you were to look up clumsy in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of me instead of a worded definition. My entire body rattled and throbbing as I somehow manage to stagger to unstable footing. No mirror is required to determine blood is present, but wanted, to see the amount of damage inflicted. And that's when he appears.

Leaving the boy's restroom, I catch a flash of black out of the corner of my eye and can't help but instinctively turn my head to get a better look at him:

Silky black hair cut into a stereotypical emo hairstyle barely touched his shoulders, and possessed a slight wave in the ends. His gorgeous onyx eyes (a shade darker then my own) take me by surprise, for they seem to stare into my soul. Dressed in all black, a slim yet muscular body was clearly defined by a semi-clingy shirt. If I estimate correctly, he was indeed taller then me, where I'd most likely come up to his collarbone. To notice all this is proof of me staring too long. Upon our eyes meeting, all movements froze.

I could see his eyes registering my appearance and forehead crease slightly in concern, pale pink lips in a pout.

"You're bleeding," is all he says to me, his voice only to be described as sensual.

I nod, taking that moment to walk into the girl's restroom to avoid farther conversation, only my plan fails; miserably. I fall. Again. Pain streaks throughout my body and before I can even curse myself, I feel a pair of strong yet gentle arms snake around my waist. Looking over my shoulder I see his face in "possible kissing" distance from my own; a blush heavily paints my cheeks and he smiles. Who knows how long we stood like that.

"Let go of me, before someone sees and gets the wrong impression." My voice hits a panicky pitch, for there was nothing I disliked more then unnecessary gossip.

"I know. That's the point." A smirk dances upon his lips and before my brain can't tell the rest of my body how to react, space no longer exists between our faces. "Why would I pass up on the chance with such a pretty girl. Besides, don't worry. No one's going to see us," the was he said those last few words caused even my soul to chill over.

"No deal." Although an attempt to sound assertive, my voice (sounding firm in my head) came out weak and fragile.

"Why not? I saw you gawking earlier."

"Whatever, you wish."

"By the way I'm Sasuke." the name seemed too foreign to fit this classic American looking boy, but at the same time matched up to his exotic appearance.

"Hinata." I reply more out of politeness then desire for him to know my name.

"Beautiful."

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"How about kisses?"

"Don't make me barf." the lunch bell rings, signaling that it was time for the both of us to return to our classes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow love! Another lunch date is clearly needed! Don't be late!"

I expect him to kiss me again and prepare myself, but he evades my protests and instead something warm and wet brushes the side of my face and then…he's gone.

"What a freaky person."

Entering the girl's restroom (focused back onto my original purpose), blood glistens fresh saliva, which trails down my cheek. My stomach churns, he liked my blood off. Splashing water on my flushed face, I take off in a full sprint for my English class, making it hrough the door just as Ms. Anko finishes up with calling roll.

"Hinata how nice of you to join us. You're ten minutes late." she looks at me with expectant eyes, waiting for my explanation.

"This guy Sasuke he-" but she cuts me off.

"What did you just say?"

"Sasuke he-"

"Go to the office."

"But why?"

"I said go to the office. Now!" she snarls at me like a rabid wolf. The classroom falls silent, as her angry voice echoes continuously. Her arm outstretched pointing to the door. Five minutes later I find myself sitting in the office awaiting my unknown fate.

"Hinata he ready for you." I walk into the office only to be greeted by Ms. Tsunade.

"Have a seat Hinata, " I sit down quickly still unaware on what I had done to deserve this. "What seems to be the problem now?"

"Well I was ten minutes late to class, because this boy Sasuke kep-"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not Sasuke star-"

"There is no person in this school that goes by that name, I would know."

"Well then perhaps he was lying about his name then. All I know is that he's kinda tall, black haired, dresses emoish, and-"

"That's enough Hinata, now I want you to tell me the truth." she says calmly.

"I am; why was I sent here? All I said was his name, while explaining to Ms. Anko why I was late, and she goes ballistic.

"Look the more you lie, the worse you're making this."

"What are you talking about? I saw him! He said his name was Sasuke." what was wrong with everyone?

"Fine since you insist, read this, and then tell me you saw him." Ms. Tsunade hands me one of the old yearbooks, dating back three years ago, where at the time I would have been just entering middle school.

"Turn to the last page." she commands.

Obeying, I'm greeted by a picture of my restroom harasser and quickly begin to read; hungry for an explanation:

_Sasuke Uchiha age seventeen was found dead outside the boy's restrooms on October 18th__ of_

_this past school year. Although not the most sociable, everyone who did know him used the same_

_words to describe: funny, caring, loving, and someone to talk to about anything. He will be missed_

_by all and forever cherished. _

"Did they ever find out what happened to him?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm, despite I kissed a dead guy echoing around in my head.

"Yes. Well I'll leave you to think about the wounds you've reopened." Sitting alone I glance at Sasuke's picture one more time, it was the same guy no doubt about it. The black hair, the quirky smile…but it couldn't be him. Maybe it was just someone who looked like him and decided to use his name as a cruel sick joke. Or maybe it was my imagination. Yeah that's it! It was all in my head.

**000**

**Okamimaru:**

**Hope you like it, my first new story of the summer! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
